


The Misadventures of Libby Putney

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Random - Freeform, Scream Queens - Freeform, jk the next chapter of Operation Libbel is coming soon I'm just too lazy, this is what I've become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanel and Libby get lost in the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay sluts, let's get this over with." Chanel strutted down the milk isle, the Chanel's following. The Kappa Queen turned around, facing her minions. "Okay, number three, you get the ice. Number five, you'll come with me. We don't need another Barnes and Noble incident." At those words, all three girls shudder at the memory of loosing the girl. 

 

_"Number five!" Chanel called, running down the poetry section. "Number five!" Number three called, looking in between the shelves for the blonde. "Okay! I'll let you touch my dress!" Chanel shouted, just wanting the girl to come out. "NUMBER FIVE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Chanel screamed, by this point freaking out. "I'm sorry I called you a Chanel - thirsty lesbian!" Number three shouted, running down the sex Ed section. "NUMBER FIVE IM SORRY FOR MAKING FUN OF YOU BEING A LESBIAN I MEAN IM MOST LIKELY ONE TOO! WE CAN BE GIRLFRIENDS OR SOMETHING!" Chanel shouted, not knowing number three was in ear shot. The two had found #5 in the kid's section, sitting on the chair, reading The Care And Keeping Of Me. ( aka ten year old me's worst fear.) "OH MY GOD NUMBER FIVE!" Chanel screamed, throwing herself ontop of the girl. Libby just lookec down at Chanel, confused as to why she was being hugged by the girl who had just insulted her for being a lesbian. She smiled, knowing the girl cared about her. She let out a quiet purr sound and nuzzled her head under the other's. Number three ran over, and grinned at the two. "You know number five, when you were lost, Chanel said you two could be girlfr-" "Shut up number three! Can't you see we're having a moment?!" Chanel cut the other girl off, hugging her minion closer._

Chanel and Libby made their way out of the milk aisle, and looked around. "Er... Chanel? I think we took a wrong -" "No! I know where I'm going, idiot!" Chanel cut off the girl and pulled her along. After a few minuites, the two were completely lost. "Wait, there's a book section in a grocery store?!" Chanel asked, never being in this section of the store. "Apparently." Libby answered, just bewildered as Chanel. Libby felt fingers intertwining with hers, and looked down to see Chanel holding her hand.

Libby looked back up, and stared at Chanel, who had a pink hue on her face. "Don't take it personally, idiot. I don't want to be alone in a supermarket." Chanel growled, refusing to make eye contact. Libby just smiled to herself and continued on. 

 

After about thirty minutes of going through about every single aisle, the two girls spotted the register. Standing next to it was a very annoyed number three. As the two walked up to her, she smirked at them. "God, Chanel. I know you wanted to fuck number five, but how long does it take?" Both girls seemed to choke, as the other laughed. 

 

After paying, the three walked out. Chanel and Libby stood fairly close, still holding hands. "C-Chanel...? We're out of the supermarket now..." She mumured, her gaze flashing down to their hands. "I know." Chanel answered, and tightened her grip a bit. Libby just looked at the girl, and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, what Chanel had said in Barnes and Noble was true. 


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove her "love" for Chad, Chanel has to babysit his cousin Greg and his wife Rose's son, Steven. (If you got that reference ily)

"Okay Chanel! Here's the little guy!" Chad sang, handing Chanel 1 year old Steven. Immediately, the small child sneezed on her, getting snot all over Chanel's KKT shirt. She portraited a discusted look and stared, gaping. "C-CHAD?" Chanel yelled, looking up to see he was already gone. She looked at the baby in her arms, and felt a smile trying to form. Steven had a small grin on his face, and was trying to reach up with his tiny hands to pull her hair. She grinned at the baby boy. The baby just giggled and spit up on Chanel.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Number three asked, peering at the Kappa President. "Three. Two. One." "CHANELS!" The Kappa president screamed, unaware that the two were right outside. The two stuck their heads in, amused. "Yes, Chanel?" Number five asked politely. "I have just experienced something truly horrifying. This child just let all its disgusting drool onto my shirt." Now, the two minions were biting their cheeks trying not to laugh. Right on que, Steven started crying. Chanel looked at number three, who looked at number five. For once, Libby was the one that saved the day.

"Guys, really?" With that, number five cradled the baby, cooing at the child. Libby sang a quiet lullaby, her voice soft and smooth. Number three was shocked, while Chanel looked at the girl with a soft look in her eyes. Wow... Number five was kinda... Sorta... Cute. As soon as that thought popped into her head, she dismissed it, hoping she wasn't blushing. 

"Wow. Number five, you can sing?!" Number three asked, awestruck. "Yeah..." She answered sheepishly, holding an sleeping Steven in her arms. Number five got a blanket, and layed it out on the floor. With that, she layed down with the baby, still cooing. After about five minuites, number three left, getting bored. Chanel watched Number Five with the child, finding it interesting. As she looked at the two, the blanket seemed to look warmer and warmer. Before she knew it, she'd gotten under the blanket with the two. "Chanel?" Number five asked, suprised. "What I'm cold." Chanel answered, pulling the baby closer so he was between the two kappa sisters. 

"Yeah, she's right up- oh my god." Number three was interrupted from bringing Chad to get the baby by the sight before her. Chanel was fast asleep, curled up next to Steven, who was in Number Five's arms. Both Chad and Number Three grinned at each other, never seeing the girls get along.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After babysitting with her, Libby has a painfully obvious crush on Chanel.

Sadie watched Libby as she paced around her room, flustered. She didn't seem to notice her, for she was staring at the ground while pacing. Sadie decided to speak up. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, amusement in her eyes. "Why did Chanel lay next to me? Was she trying to steal the baby? Was she trying to have sex with me? Does she like me?" Sadie stared at the girl as she continued on with the possibilities. "Why do you care?" Sadie asked, already knowing the reason why. "I-I don't know! I can't stop thinking about her laying down next to me!" Libby exclaimed, tugging her hair. Sadie let out a snicker. "I'm pretty sure you've got a crush, Libs." (Because Libby and Sadie giving each other nicknames is really important okay.) "What?! On who?!" Sadie stared at her friend, awestruck. "Chanel, duh." With that, Libby shot up quickly and responded. "What?! That can't happen! Chanel hates me! She'd torment me about it!" As if the Kappa Queen herself had heard that, Chandl burst through the door, looking straight at the confused girl.

"Okay idiot hookers, we need to clean the house since Dean Munsch is coming to inspect the house, we need to clean it." Sadie's gaze flashed to Libby's and realized the two blondes seemed to be having some kind of intense staring contest, Chanel obviously winning as Libby blushed and looked down. Chanel raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off. "Come on."

When she realized what Chanel was doing, Sadie couldn't believe her. As Libby was cleaning, she'd go up close and breathe on her neck, making the girl shiver. She'd look up at Chanel, blushing. Chanel would smirk and whisper something sexual about the cleaning like "rub it harder." Libby would gulp and go back to cleaning. She was taunting Libby. She knew that she had feelings for her. 

Libby wasn't any better than Chanel. She would constantly try to impress the girl, and fail. Chanel seemed to find this amusing, as she stopped cleaning to watch Libby try to catch a fly, and laughed when it flew out the window. 

Eventually, Libby stopped, realizing she couldn't impress the Kappa Queen. She soon stopped trying to impress her and went back to cleaning. Chanel didn't seem to approve of this, and seemed to get an idea. 

"Hey number five, can you help me with something?" Libby nodded, and followed the girl into another room. 

Libby pov

Libby followed the girl, wondering what she needed. She was interrupted by Chanel pinning her against the wall, and smirking. "See that bucket? Fill it with soap." Chanel commanded. She then leaned foward and brushed her lips against Libby's upper lip. With that, Chanel turned and left. 

Sadie pov

As Libby walked back in, Sadie noticed the girl was totally blissed out. She was smiling slightly as she carried in a bucket of soap. Sadie couldn't help but wonder what happened in that room.


End file.
